You're mine!
by PrincessZela
Summary: What would happen if Kisshu finally kidnapped Ichigo? Read and find out. T rated for some limes and bad words people!
1. Kidnapped

**Zela: Heey guys! It's me again with another story! Hehehehe!**

**Kisshu: Yeah! Zela really loves making stories!**

**Zela: Yeah but *sighs* school and health prevent me from writing anything but anyway… this story will be ultra mega awesomeeeee!**

**Kisshu: LOL! **

**Zela: Oh and I think the story of "My heart calls you" will be discontinued until further notice. Haven't had much inspiration for that one. **

**Kisshu: Anyway, Zela doesn't own TMM she just owns the stories she writes!**

**Zela + Kisshu: Hope you enjoy!**

"**You're mine"**

**Chapter 1: Kidnapped**

The night was dark and cold. Footsteps on the pavement becoming louder and louder as the cat mew began speeding up. She couldn't let that perverted alien catch her now.

"C'mon, Koneko-chan, you know that running away from me is not going to save you" the green haired alien laughed as he tried to get closer to her by teleporting but somehow she dodged him.

"NO! JUST LEAVE ME ALONE, KISSHU!"

She was scared, scared of what would happen if he really did catch her. What would he do to her?

"You really think I would do that, sweetie" he smirked while still floating/chasing the poor frightened girl.

They ran into a park where there seemed to be a lot of places to hide now that it was night time. It was the perfect place to escape from Kisshu, Ichigo thought as she hid behind a large oak tree while Kisshu started to float down.

"Now, where did my little kitty cat run off to now?" he thought out loud as he began searching for her. To be honest, he felt that it was some sort of game (this whole thing) and that when he won; he would be able to take the best prize of all, Ichigo.

He started walking around several trees, searching for the girl but found no luck. "Hmm, well you sure are a good hider, kitten" he called, making sure she could hear him. He smirked, "but I will find you"

The cat girl, who could hear everything the alien said, trembled. She couldn't let him find her. She just couldn't!

She could feel shivers as she heard his footsteps clearer. "Come on, Koneko-chan, I will eventually find you so why don't you just come along and make this easier then what it is right now?" he knew she was close by, but as to where she was that´s something he couldn´t discover.

'_I can't let him find me, if he does…' _ the pink mew screamed mentally as she turned around and peaked out, hoping that the alien wouldn't see her.

No one was there. _'Now where did he go?' _she thought before feeling an arm wrap around her waist and a hand go over her mouth.

"Found you kitten" he whispered into her ear, pressing her body against his. She tried to scream but his hand prevented her from doing that. "You know kitty, I really have enjoyed our play time" he cooed, getting his face closer to her ear, so that she could hear him better, "but it seems that you have lost this fight"

"Not quite" the girl whispered and stomped on Kisshu's foot, fiercely, causing him to let go of her and grasp his foot.

"Like I would ever go with a pervert like you" she growled as she started to run away but as she got to the entrance of the park, she tripped and fell. She hoped she would hit the ground but instead she fell right where she didn't want to, into Kisshu's arms.

"Hmph, you really think you can escape me" she heard him say as he turned her around and now she could really see that he was pissed off.

"LET GO OF M-" she started to scream but she was silenced by Kisshu's lips coming on top of hers.

The kiss seemed to be pure torture for the cat mew. It showed her how angry he was and that was really freaking her out.

"Please…no…"she whispered when he finally broke the kiss. He was angry and she knew he would hurt her.

"Why on earth would I let you go, sweet cake? Hehehe! You really think I have gone through so much pain of actually coming to get you!?" he burst in laughter and then a moment later he glared at her, "you're coming with me, whether you like it or not, sweetie" he hissed as he made a teleportation hole and started he started dragging her in. His grip moving to her arm.

"NOOO! LET GO OF ME!" the cat mew screamed, trying to get away from the alien, but his grip was too powerful.

"Don't struggle! It's useless to even try to get away!" he growled and with one swift move, she was over his shoulder and he was walking toward the teleportation hole.

"NOOOOO! SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed yet again, hoping someone was around.

"ICHIGO!" she heard a call and saw Aoyama running toward them. She felt so happy. "Aoyama-kun!" she called out, causing the alien to turn his head and glare in the direction of the boy.

"Great, you came too! What an annoying pest you are, Masaya Aoyama" he growled, running into the teleportation hole with Ichigo in his arms, causing it to disappear.

"No…Ichigo…not you….No…it can't be…..ICHIGO!" he screamed, on his knees in front of the place the teleportation hole used to be. In his mind, images of his loved one being taken and him trying to do something to help, but in the end, he couldn't do anything.

She was taken either way!

***Meanwhile with Kisshu and Ichigo***

"So it seems we have arrived" the alien boy whispered, throwing Ichigo onto a bed. The girl was frightened. What was he planning on doing to her?

"W-what do you plan on doing to me, you monster?" she gulped, trying to surpass the fear that was overwhelming through the inside.

She almost screamed when he teleported in front of her. His mouth centimeters away from hers. "My sweet little kitten, the leader of the mews, seems terrified of being alone with big bad Kisshu. Well I give you the right, I am not the most innocent guy, if you know what I mean" he whispered, leaning on to her, forcing her more onto the bed.

She couldn't escape!

"Answer me! What will you do to me?" she screamed, hurting her lungs slightly. He glared at her, grabbing her throat. "I will make you mine!" he said, licking her neck.

"NOOO!" she said loudly, but to no avail. No one would save her.

She was in Kisshu's hands. "Shut up!" he hissed, letting go of her throat, slapping her in the face, and standing up. She froze. She looked up, terrified. "Just take me back" she sobbed, tears forming under her eyes.

"No way! You will stay here…cause you are mine and while you are here you are going to learn to be an obedient wife, and learn that you must follow every of my orders, or there will be severe consequences" he said angrily before teleporting away, leaving the cat mew, crying and shivering of fear alone.

**Zela: First chappie!**

**Kisshu: Your stories are never this um…**

**Zela: It's gonna be T rated so don't expect anything too bad or too good.**

**Ichigo: Am I gonna get raped?**

**Zela: Maybe but this won't have lemons…maybe just a lime**

**Kisshu: Oh great!**

**Zela: Hehehehehehe!**

**Kisshu + Ichigo: Please review, people or Zel won't update! **


	2. Fight and Fear

**Zela: Heeey guys! New chapter! Yaay! So happy!**

**Kisshu: Why haven't you updated?**

**Zela: School…luckily…I found time today!**

**Ichigo: Yay!**

**Zela: Yeah so anyway I hope you guys like it! **

"_**You're mine"**_

"_**Chapter 2: Fight and fear"**_

The day seemed to pass, but the cat girl couldn't know for sure. The room where Kisshu had left her was really dark so she couldn't even try to guess what time was it.

She was terrified.

No one was here to save her, in case the alien tried to do something bad to her. She was in his hands and he was in power here.

The sound of someone teleporting startled the poor girl and she looked up to see her alien captor, standing there. "What's wrong, kitty cat? Are you hoping someone will come save you?" he asked with mock concern. He smirked evilly, "if that's true than stop wasting your energy cause even if someone came to rescue you…I would just get rid of them"

Tears ran down her cheeks. She was not only scared, she was completely terrified. He was terrifying her, with his words.

The alien boy smirked at her and sat on the bed, next to his precious kitty cat, wrapping one arm around her and pulling her closer to him.

Shivers ran down her spine as Kisshu got his head closer and licked her cheek. His hand reaching down her neck.

"Now maybe we should start mating" he whispered, pinning her down on to the bed. She screamed, trying to get out of his grip, but he wouldn't let go.

"Shut up, Ichigo!" he growled before kissing her hungrily. Now that they were on his ship, he was going to do what ever he wanted with her and no one would be able to save her.

His hand crawled down and slipped up her thigh, causing the 15 year old girl to scream and slap Kisshu across the face.

Her alien captor stopped cold and sat up, looking at her with a blank expression on his handsome face, before it turned into one of pure anger. He grabbed her hand tightly pressing it against his shoulder. "I should just cut off your pretty little hand right here, huh?" he hissed, glaring at her.

"You….YOU MONSTER….YOU DESERVE WORSE THAN THAT! YOU DESERVVE BEING SENT TO HELL….CAUSE YOU ARE A…" she began to say before he pressed a finger over her lip.

"You know darling, I would gladly go to hell" he stopped for a moment and licked his lips, "if I could take you with me" he breathed out. She shivered.

There was silence between them as they looked at each other. Ichigo, with a look of pure fear, and Kisshu, with a look of pure hunger.

"I hate you!" she growled and this time was surprised when Kisshu grabbed her by the neck and lifted her into the air.

"Don't ever say that…" he hissed as she fought against him. Suddenly his blade appeared in his free hand and he put it to her neck. "Maybe this will be forced" he smirked, keeping the blade close to her neck as his other hand travelled down to her chest.

Tears of fear trailed down her cheeks.

Was this the end of her innocence?

"Why don't you love me?"

She stopped cold and looked at him. "Why do you choose him over me?" yet another pause, "Why can't I be him?" Why did he have to ask her hard questions that she couldn't answer?

"I….Ki….I…" she tried to say but it seems that the words didn't want to come out. "ANSWER ME DAMMIT!" he roared, smacking her hard against the head and threw her across the room.

"I love you, Ichigo! Why can't you see that? I just can't let you see cause you are too blind. You think he is the best but you are WRONG, completely wrong….he is not the best….I AM!" he said angrily. It was obvious that not answering his questions had made him really mad.

"Take me back to Earth" she demanded lowly.

"Never. You will stay here until I get what I want from you" he licked his lips slowly before adding, "and you will give it to me whether you like it or not" and with that said he teleported away.

**Zela: *sighs* No inspiration, yet I think it's pretty good!**

**Kisshu: Hmm, yeah! Sort of with a lime here!**

**Ichigo: Ffffff….Am I going to get killed?**

**Zela: I don't plan on it but um…**

**Ichigo: Aaah!**

**Zela: Anyway please review and if you can give me some advice as to what should happen in the next chapter! I am always happy to see what my readers want!**

**Kisshu: Yeah!**


	3. Strange behavior and his love promise

**Zela: Hey guys! New chapter!**

**Kisshu: Thank god! I thought you were going to take time again!**

**Zela: *sighs* Oh c'mon! *pouts***

**Ichigo: Hehehehe!**

**Zela: Anyway chapter three people! I hope you like it!**

"**You're mine"**

**Chapter three: Strange behavior and a love promise**

Yet another day alone, it seemed that ever since she had been brought to ship these were the days that she most loved. The days Kisshu wouldn't visit her, but the fact he hadn't come to visit her also made her sort of confused; wondering where he was when he didn't come to visit her.

A ripple in the air caught her attention and she turned her head to see him standing there, with a plate of food in his hands.

"You need to eat something" he stated coldly as he put the plate of food on the bed, next to her. She looked down at it and picked it up, placing it on her lap and began eating; not really in the mood to talk.

The food was soon gone.

The cat mew placed the empty plate on the bed and looked up at him. He was starting emotionless at her.

"Kisshu…"

"Hmm?"

His eyes seemed to regain a little bit of life as he looked at her, confused.

"What's wrong with you, you moron? Why do you look lifeless?" she said angrily, glaring at him. He returned the glare. "Why would I tell a disrespectful little brat that?" he growled causing her to freeze.

"I am sick and tired of you disrespectful attitude" he hissed as he got closer and grabbed her chin, forcefully making her look into his eyes.

"What do you want from me?" she whispered, looking away for a few seconds until he tightened his grip on her chin causing her to look at him. "I want your love, your body, I want you to bear my child, I want you to be mine, to accept it" he breathed out and licked her ear's shell.

A shiver ran down her spine.

"But….I love…."

The look in his eyes made her stop in her trails. He looked serious and she was worried that he would hurt her if she dared say Aoyama's name.

"I don't think it will work out between us, Kisshu" she whispered and was surprised when she was pulled into his arms, into a hug.

"I love you, Ichigo….I know that we should be enemies, but that is the reason why I kidnapped you…I wanted us to be alone….in a place that we don't have to fight anymore" he said in a loving tone and for a moment her heart stopped.

There was silence between the two of them.

Kisshu laid down, pulling Ichigo onto him so that both of them were lying down on the bed and her head was on his chest, hearing his heart beat.

It was so soothing and relaxing. It made her relax a lot.

"Ichigo…." He whispered and she looked up to see him, smirking. "What would you feel toward me if we weren't enemies?" he asked and she stayed quiet.

"Maybe I could like you, like a friend, and who knows maybe we could even be…." She began to say but it seems that sleepiness overwhelmed her and she fell a sleep on top of Kisshu.

He smiled and stroked her hair.

"Ichigo….I love you….I want you to notice it and I want you to forget about that jerk and be mine….I would take care of you and I would never let you get taken away from me. I know he´ll break your heart eventually that is why I took you away. I love you and I would never leave you. I know how it feels to have a broken heart and I don´t want you to go through that pain. I just want you to be mine and to forget about him. I really loves you, he only wants you for other stuff, so please notice it soon" he whispered and though he knew she was sleeping, maybe her conscience could hear him and explain to her.

His eyes started to drop, due to the sleepiness.

"I promise…to always love you…Ichigo" and with those words he fell a sleep with his dear koneko-chan.

**Kisshu: Awwww! Sooooo fluffy!**

**Zela: You think so?**

**Kisshu: *nods***

**Zela: Well thanks and I hope you fans out there like it! Sorry for not updating sooner, my USB (that contained the chapter) got lost on Tuesday and I just found it today! Anyway please review with any ideas for next chapters…my inspiration lately has been very low so any idea from you guys could help get the next chapter on quicker! Bye and thanks! **


	4. Author's note! Please read it!

Zela: Hello people who read my stories. I am truly sorry that I haven´t been on for a long time now. This computer is having some problems and I am waiting till I get my laptop (which I hope I can get for next week). Also, I have been feeling sick these couple of weeks with colds and headaches however, I will try to put the next chapter as soon as I can, I just need a few days to get an idea and I PROMISE I will put it online. Thank you for your understanding!


End file.
